bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarr Hokage
Scarr Hokage(傷跡 火災の影, Hokage Scarr) is the former captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and a member of the shinigami clan the Hokage Family. He is currently a hermit in the human world and is organizing certain shinigami and like-minded fighters into a group for his own purposes, much to the worry of his grand daughter Fuyu Hokage. His zanpakuto's name is Banmenjin(多くの顔の男, Banmenjin). Appearance Scarr Hokage is a shinigami male who often is mistaken for an older human, as his hair color is a striking silver color. despite his age, he by no means appears to be in the thousands, and there is quite the confusion about his actual age upon first meeting him. he has a thin form at first glance, but under his shirt is a very fit and even muscular appearance, which can be proven as he has often dealt with fire, resulting in his upper clothing being incinerated beyond use and recognition. He has good taste in clothing, wearing what is needed to fit the situation, but is famous for his open button-down shirt and white under shirt, as well as his black denim jeans. As he himself is the boss, he allows the dress code to be very loose in his establishment, save for his employees. Personality Scarr Hokage is not known for his caring or kindness, but he is not known for his apathy either. The manager prefers to keep a careful balance between being warm and inviting and being cold and rude, often confusing those he is close to or those he is getting to know. This has hindered his relationships with many of his family and friends and seems to have isolated him, only furthering his cause to be like this. This shows that his attitude may be fueling an ambition or desire. In respect to his love-life, it is certainly non-existant. Scarr has attracted many a female but he has never shown any emotion towards any of them, and thus turned them off. The only woman in his life he is known to have spoken a kind word to is his grand-daughter, Fuyu Hokage. His family, the Hokage, have a very mixed idea of one of their oldest members, and the opinions of him range from positively happy to a silence when his name is brought up. This could either mean the family itself has abandoned him or that he had varying faces when it came to his relatives. History Despite his mysterious appearance in person, Scarr Hokage's history is no real secret. Many know of his past, and are not afraid to tell of it, but it is seldom brought up as not many know of his existence as many generations have passed through the Gotei 13 and the family. Early life Scarr Hokage was born hundreds of years ago, long before the Edo Period that which the customs of the soul Society are based upon. He was by no means a founding captain, in fact he waited quite some time before enrolling in the soul society's shinigami academy, and upon his graduation, his family sent many others, both his peers and his younger relatives, to the acadmey in order to build upon their reputation. After graduating, Scarr headed for the 9th Division, as nine was not only his favorite number, but they were currently short on shinigami. After gaining in experience with hollows(mostly in part to his steely attitude during battle which allowed him to quickly and calmly dispatch hollows and thus gain more jobs) he was promoted to 13th seat in his company, from which point he began to make friends with both his captain and his fellow officers. Upon realizing one of his friends was an expert in kido, he asked to train with him. After months of practice, Scarr had mastered the first ten hado and the first fifteen bakudo, the lower ones no longer needing an incantation. Abilities Zanjutsu: Scarr is a master in zanjutsu, or more often called swordplay, and can cut down captains in sparring matches with his speed and emotionally and mentally fueled strength. This is defined by the fact his shikai is a claymore, one of the largest swords used in history, and in human terms he would be insanely strong. Hand-to Hand: As a side-strength and form of discipline, Scarr took a fancy to martial arts during his time as a shinigami captain, and assuch has also become adept at hand-to-hand. He likes to mix his sword fights with his martial arts, just to throw off mentally weaker opponents, and is often considered like a former twelfth captain in his unwillingness to draw his sword in a certain place. Agility: Scarr was already known throughout the 9th Division before he was a captain for his agility. His speed of movement in all forms, such as running and even just quick strikes can be compared to that of a shunpo. he has been known to have a habit of, when bored or already inclined towards it, waiting until he has sensed a shinigami enter his area, run to the place where they are heading to in order to exterminate a hollow, and destroy the hollow as the soul reaper reaches the scene. Kido Enthusiast: Scarr finds Kido as an unorthodox and fun way to cause damage in a fight, and studied it for fun during his time as a captain. This attitude has caused him to become very skilled in Kido, but rarely uses it as he prefers to implement powerful hado, which would waste energy if he used them constantly. Eerie Ability: At time Scarr has bounced back from a seemingly hopeless situation, only to decimate an opponent with a single counterattack. This comes with an eerie smirk and silence from scarr every time, and as such has been dubbed his 'Eerie Ability'. Zanpakuto Banmenjin(多くの顔の男, Banmenjin) is the name of Scarr's zanpakuto, which comes in the sealed form of a short sword, or tanto. It has a diamond shaped guard and is often held up his sleeve. *'Shikai:' Scarr's most often used form, the shikai of Banmenjin appears as a western claymore, that which is taller than Scarr himself. It becomes square-edged further down the blade closer to the hilt, in which a circle of seal writing is placed, in which the kanji for its forms appears. :Shikai Special ability: Banmenjin's special ability is a not single power, but the ability to 'change faces'. It is a shape-shifting zanpakuto, and as such can change its face into ten others, each with their own ability. They each have their own code names and forms, which gives the zanpakuto a rainbow of diverse fighting styles. :*'Enzan:' The fire sword. It is seen as a jagged, brad bladed, single edge sword with teeth on the edge side. It is the color of magma, and appears to have been made of cooled rock. It has the ability to heat up exponentially, nearing the heat of the Sokyoku itself. :*'Hyozan:' The ice sword. This is seen as a large blade with a many-pointed compass at the end, extending with ornate spikes. This sword can create shields of ice out of condensation in the air, as well as create large objects such as pillars used for defense out of the same. :*'Raizan:' The lightning sword. It is formed out of a long, thin blade with nine prongs along the edge, a relatively even number on each side. It has the ability to absorb attacks of a certain power or lower and can reject them from the blade in the form of white ball-lightning. the prongs represent the number of times the sword can absorb an attack and the tips burn like candles to signify that the prong has been 'used'. When all nine prongs are used, the sword can release one large bolt of lightning in the direction the sword is pointing when the attack is released. :*'Suizan:' The water sword. This sword is in the shape of a blueish scimitar and can calm areas in distress, like through an attack, when sung in that direction. It cannot cut anything though physical, despite its possession of a blade. :*'Iwazan:' the earth sword. It is seemingly made of a crudely cut slab of stone, and appears to be very ehavy. It cannot break under any circumstances, and it's width makes it an ideal defensive sword. :*'Fuzan:' the winds swords. in this form, the sword splits in half and shrinks to the form of two sai connected by a chain. these Sai possess superior cutting power. :*'Kaizan:' The light sword. it comes in the form of a white rapier. it has minor healing abilities and cannot harm those who do not have negative intentions in their souls. :*'Yamizan:' The darkness sword. It comes in the form of a black katana and causes all wounds it inflicts to necrotize at a slow rate. if a wound inflicted by the yamzan is left alone too long, the victim dies slowly. :*'Mokuzan:' The wood sword. It comes in the form of a broad double-edged blade, missing the interior metal and filled in by a flat tree, gripping the blade from the inside edge. it can grow to immense sizes and still retain a certain degree of light-weightedness. :*'Kanezan:' The alchemic sword. This sword can bend and change shape at will, and even pass around other blades. *'Bankai:'